gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1991 Gotz Doll Furniture and Accessories
In 1991, the following doll accessories were offered by Gotz via catalog for individual purchase. It should be noted that many of these furniture and accessory pieces were also offered in 1990. Nostalgic Sofa with Wooden Frame In German: Nostalgisches Sofa mit Holzgestell Maroon flower sofa with a dark stained, nail-head trimmed, wooden frame. Available in one size. This exact same sofa was also offered in 1990 as '''SOFA' (click here to see that article). * '''Dimensions': 21 x 9 x 14.5" (53 x 22 x 37cm) * Catalog Code #: 42 00013 White Wicker Chair In German: Korbstuhl Weif This white wicker, high-back chair with arm rests features a circular decorative edge and center. It is the exact same WHITE WICKER CHAIR offered in 1990 (click here to see that article). * Dimensions: 14" (35cm) * Catalog Code #: 42 00012 'Wicker Furniture Set' In German: Korbmobelset wie Agebildet White wicker furniture set with a cross-hatch design included: sofa, two (2) arm chairs, and table. The table cloth shown was offered for separate purchase. *'Dimensions': 10" (25cm) *'Catalog Code #': 42 000014 'Table Cloth with Gotz Logo' In German: Tischdecke mit Gotz-Logo Although not shown in the above picture, Gotz offered a white table cloth with the Gotz logo for individual sale. *'Dimensions': 12 x 9" (30 x 22cm) *'Catalog Code #': 70 00013 'Rocking Chair of Wood, Cast-Iron Frame' In German: Schaukelstuhl aus Holz, Gestell aus Gubeisen This rocking chair features a white wooden seat and back attached to a whte, decorative, cast-iron frame. *'Dimensions: '''9" (23cm) *'Catalog Code #:' 42 00030 'Doll Carriage with Pillows''' In German: Puppenwagen mit Kissen This white wicker stroller features a circular design; curved wooden handle and white spoked, rubber wheels. It was the exact same DOLL CARRIAGE offered in 1990 (click here to see article). *'Dimensions:' 33" height x 28" length (85 x 75cm) *'Catalog Code #: '''50 64360 'White Pillow''' In German: WeiBes Kissen This large, square, white lace-ruffled pillow was shown on p. 68 of the 1991 Catalog. *'Dimensions: '''14 x 14" (36 x 36cm) *'Catalog Code #:' 70 00036 'Basket with Pillows''' In German: Tragekorb mit Kissen This natural woven carry basket features large wicker handles and white, ruffled, fuschia-trimmed pillows. This is also the same BASKET WITH PILLOWS offered in 1996 (click here to see article). *'Dimensions': Length 17" x Width 8.5" (44cm x 22cm) *'Catalog Code #': 50 01658 Doll Carriage with Pillows In German: Puppenwagen mit Kissen White woven doll carriage with basket weave design; straight handle, and white with pink wheels. Carriage canopy is white and pink-striped lined with hot pink trim. Carriage canopy has attached removable strap. Bedding color UNKNOWN. * Dimensions: Height 24" x Length 24" * Catalog Code #: 50 24943 Ceramic China Set with Decoration of Fairy Tales In German: Porzellanservice mit Mårchendekor This ceramic china tea set contains 15 pieces; it features gold-rimmed plates with coordinating tea cups featuring four different fairy tale designs. Originally appeared in a white and pink trimmed Gotz box (as shown). * Catalog Code #: 42 00000 Hair Curler Set (sold in units of 12) In German: Lockenwickler-Set * Catalog Code #: 42 00003 Sunglasses with Case In German: Sonnebrille mit Etui * Catalog Code #: 47 00023 Make-Up Set In German: Schminkset * Catalog Code #: 42 00010 Care of the Hair Set with Bag Full Catalog Name: Care of the hair Set with bag: hair ornaments, shampoo, comb and mirror In German: Haarpflegeset im Beutel: Haarschmuck, Shampoo, Kamm und Spiegel * Catalog Code #: 42 00060 Bath Set with Bag: Brush, Sponge, Soap, and Foam Bath In German: Badeset im Beutel: Badeurste, Schwamm, Seife und Schaumbad * Catalog Code #: 42 00050 Hair Brush (sold in units of 12) In German: Haarburste, Verkaufseinheit 12 * Catalog Code #: '''42 00015 '''Bath-Tub In German: Bade-wanne This hot pink plastic bathtub was originally intended for Bathing Baby baby dolls. * Dimensions: 16 x 9 x 4" * Catalog Code #: 42 00035 Category:Doll Furniture and Accessories Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed